


Another Hot Day

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Kickin' It
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15540594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: It is justs another hot day and Jack is waiting for his friends at the dojo to start their pratice while Rudy is out geting a fan. The only person that showed up was Kim. What will thease two do while Jack is out? Only one way to find out





	Another Hot Day

**Author's Note:**

> I have never owned worked or know anyone who owned r worked for Disney's XD and Disney XD's Kickin' It in any way.

It was once again a hot day and in the Bobby Wasabi Dojo was even hotter. Rudy for one forgot to get someone to fix the airconser. Jack was the only one in the dojo in his gi waiting for his friends to come. Rudy soon left his office saying something about getting a huge fan for his office. Jack just shook his head as he just waited. He soon got a text from Jerry.

Jerry: Sorry bud can't make it. I don't feel like sweating.

Jack just shook his head. Then he got another text and it was from Milton.

Milton: Sorry Jack won't be coming. Have a family emergency can you tell Rudy? Thanks.

Jack really did not want to be by himself as he was waiting for Kim to text him saying she can't make it either. However, the text never came because she soon walked in wearing her gi.

"At least someone else showed up."

"Yah I had nothing better to do. Boy it's a little worm in here."

"Yah Rudy is getting a fan for us."

"Or do you mean for him?"

The two soon laughed and began to spare agents each other. After only a few minutes the heat was really getting to them.

"Do you mind if I take the top part off of mi gi Kim?"

"No not at all."

Kim for one can't wait to all of his chest instead of the very little slit she have been seeing over the years. Once his chest was revealed it took all Kim's strength not to stare at the god like chest that's been hiding. The sparing once again began but this time Kim stopped it.

"Man I really can't take the heat hope Rudy gets that fan soon. I just feel like taking my gi off."

"Then why don't you?"

"You would just love that won't you."

"Well yah. I tell you what I will do it too."

With that Jack pulled down the pants and tossed them to the side. Revealing odd looking boxers Kim took notice at the big bulge but did not want to say anything just yet.

"Well that's easy for you to say you are a guy you only have to cover up one part where I have two."

"Come on Kim we are friends."

"Fine."

With that being said she undid the top and tossed it to the side. Jack's eyes widen as he saw Kim's taped up chest.

"Oh my god what happened to you?"

"Nothing my breasts are just huge that I have to tape them down."

"Wow."

"You want to see them don't you?"

"Well I have to now."

"Fine but you can't tell anyone."

Kim soon undid the cloth tape reviling her double D breasts. Jack for one was trying to old back his boner but it was getting too painful. Kim took notice as his boxers where the big lump was even bigger. Now she had to say something.

"Well I see you are enjoying the view." Kim put her hands on her hips.

"Oh sorry Kim it just happened."

"Since you saw my breasts its only fare I get to see your dick."

Jack just smiled as he pulled down his custom made boxers reviling the biggest dick Kim had seen. Jack just sighed at the relief he had freeing his hard dick. Even his balls are huge. Kim just kept looking at the monster as she was getting wet

"You can touch it if you want.

Kim just looked at Jack before coming closer to him and grabbed the monster dick. Jack gave out a slight moan once Kim touched it. Then Jack started to leak pre cum onto Kim's hand. She just looked at it before she licked it up. Jack's eyes widen at that point. Kim quickly went on her knees and started to not only suck away on Jack's dick but to have Jack tit fuck her at the same time.

At this point Kim's panties where dripping wet and it was not sweat. As Kim sucked away she removed her panties and tossed them to the side making a noise. Jack soon notice Kim's pussy dripping wet making a small puddle. This just made Jack face fuck Kim faster until he was on edge. Not wanting to choke Kim with his cum he pulled out making Kim disappointed but not for long as he kept shooting massive load after the next coving her complete face and in her mouth was quickly filling up she had to swallow.

Once Jack stopped shooting his load he just looked at Kim's cumed face and smiled at his handy work before getting a towel for Kim.

"Wow Jack you really know how to cum."

"Yah did not jack off for two days."

"Only two days?"

"Yah the

men can really shoot. Even my twelve-year-old cousin. So let me clean you up some more."

Kim wounded how Jack knows this about his cousin. Just the thought of Jack and his cousin doing something sexual together got her even more wet. causing the puddle of Kim Juice to get even bigger. Jack for one was once again hard. The two soon smiled at each other and knew what will happen next.

Kim was in no time on her back as Jack eat her out causing Kim to moan. Kim for one did not last long to Jack eating her out as she had a huge squirt onto and into Jack's face and mouth. It was so powerful she squirted a second time without being touched. This just made Jack go in for more. Kim just moaned as she pushed Jack's face into her pussy. once again she squirted all over Jack's face and into his mouth.

"Just fuck me Jack with that monster of yours."

"But I don't have a condom on me. I ran out and waiting for them to be delivered."

"I don't care just fuck me."

Jack did not need to be told a third time as he Easley slid into her pussy. As he slid in the more Kim not only moaned but was squirting too. Jack started out slow at first but that did not last long as she begged for him to fuck even harder and faster. This caused both of them to moan as Jack ponded away making Kim to keep on squirting.

"There is something in my bag that I need unless you want to do it yourself."

"What's that?"

"Fist my ass while you fuck me."

"Wow Kim I never seen this side of you before and I love it."

Kim was soon on her hands and knees with her tits bouncing away as Jack's dick was fucking her pussy and Jack's fist pounding away of Kim's ass.

"Go deeper pass your elbow if you can."

Not wanting to disappoint Kim he did what he was told. This quickly made her squirt on his dick and onto the mat. Jack was soon on edge and soon was pulling out.

"What are you doing keep fucking me."

"I don't want to get you pregnant."

"I don't care I'm on the pill besides I will just take Plan B."

Jack went back to fucking Kim until he shot a massive fifteen times. Little bit less when he came all over Kim's face. Once he pulled out Kim started to suck away on Jack's cum to see if she could get any more out. As she was doing this she squirted out Jack's cum onto her and on the mat. The two soon whipped the mats off and each other before getting dressed.

While Kim blocked a hit Rudy comes in the dojo with a cheap looking fan.

"Jack you won't believe the deal I got on this bad boy."

As he was walking back to his office he slipped on a little puddle of Kim's juice. The fan broke and Rudy was on his back just looking up.

"You guys sure picked up a sweat."

Jack and Kim just looked at each other and smiled.

"Well I guess I have to get another fan."

Once Rudy left Jack just smiled at Kim "Are you ready for round two?"

"Bring it on this time I'm fucking you."

Kim then took out a huge dildo strap on out of her bag and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter please let me know what you think and feel free to read my other stories


End file.
